Zootopia: A City in Peril
Zootopia: A City In Peril is an open world-adventure video game based on the Disney movie of the same name. Combining different styles of gameplay, the player controls both Nick and Judy as they solve crimes throughout the city in order to save the day. The Story A couple of years after the movie ended, things are heating up in Zootopia yet again. Large crime waves have occurred everywhere, and several ZPD members have either disappeared or been framed for crimes they didn´t commit. With the ZPD seeming powerless to stop it, Judy and Nick have to go solve the cases on their own as private detectives to save the day. Along the way, their friendship deepens and the romantic spark between the two grows stronger as they help each other fight crime. Forms of gameplay - Finding clues: On every crime scene, Nick and/or Judy must look through every piece of evidence in wherever they are, whether it´d be on the ground outside or inside a room. Sometimes it requires extra work, like looking at pawprints or picking locks. - Interrogation: The player can choose what Nick and/or Judy says every time they try to get information out of suspects. Different lines of dialogue have different consequences with every mammal. However, some of them may be lying or just be hard to persuade. - Driving: The player doesn´t just control the ZPD police car, but several vehicles Nick and Judy use throughout the game. It happens every time they travel to one place to another, and several action scenes take place in them too. - Disguises: While the player can change Nick and Judy´s equipment, clothing and weapons throughout the game RPG-style, there are missions where they have to go undercover in disguise, whether it´d be as a janitor, a bartender or a dancer. All of the available disguises work differently with every case, and the player´s choices affect this as well. - Fighting: Every once in a while the fox and the rabbit take on their enemies, like armed thugs, corrupt cops and sometimes even the actual villain characters themselves. Judy´s a much stronger melee fighter, while Nick does a better job with guns. Both kinds of weapons are available throughout the missions. - Stealth: Sometimes Nick and/or Judy cannot fight their enemies and must sneak past them stealth-style. If they detect our heroes, the mission will restart. The player must use the environment around him or her to the advantage, and find a way to distract the guards in the area. - The safehouse: The Grand Pangolin Arms will serve as this, where the player can save the game and change the equipment for Nick and Judy. The players can also look here at the items they have collected throughout the game, and select their missions here. - Mini games: There are several kinds of mini games scattered all across the levels, especially Nick and Judy´s undercover missions. These include playing poker with Mr.Big´s bears, Nick and Judy dancing together on a ballroom floor during one of their undercover missions, partaking at a baking contest at Bunnyburrow and many more. The player can even play Judy´s video game console for fun at her safehouse. - Fencing: A couple of “boss fights” are done in this fashion with Judy. She can both block the enemy attacks and use different attacks on her own to take her opponent down. Main characters in the story - Judy Hopps: Still the main heroine of the story, and the one the player controls the most throughout the game. - Nick Wilde: The secondary lead, who gets a lot of gameplay himself too. He is especially useful with missions regarding the underworld of Zootopia. - Chief Bogo: The lead of the ZPD, who is deeply concerned about the state of the department during the crime wave. Gives the mission briefings to Judy and Nick every time. - Benjamin Clawhauser: ZPD`s jolly and helpful dispatch. Judy and Nick contact him throughout the missions every time they need to find a new location or help from the department. - Finnick: Nick´s old hustling sidekick. Helps during a few missions, and puts his old hustling skills to good use in them. - Mrs. Wilde: Nick´s loving and still beautiful mother who we meet for the first time in this game. A surprising secret from her past will be revealed. - Skye: Finnick´s girlfriend who works at the spa in Tundratown. In order to get help from Finnick, Judy has to save her during one of the early missions as she has been kidnapped. - Mr. Big: The hardened crime boss of Tundratown. Sometimes Nick and Judy have a few confrontations with him, but he does provide lots of useful information regarding a few cases. - Gazelle: The favourite pop star of the city. Nick and Judy help her on several occasions, and there´s even a mini game with her based on the app in the movie. - Mrs. Otterton: One of Judy´s closest friends. She helps her again during one of the first cases, and the otter repays the favor later. - Flash: The fastest sloth in the town and everybody´s favorite DMV worker. He reveals one very useful clue during one of the later missions. - Bellwether: The former mastermind behind the Nighthowler crisis. She is revealed to be a part of a bigger plan previously as Nick and Judy interrogate her in jail, but she does eventually redeem herself ultimately. - Stu and Bonnie Hopps: Judy´s parents. Nick meets them during the chapters in Bunnyburrow and around the time he gets to know them, his romance with Judy starts to grow too. - The Hopps family: Violet, Cotton and the rest of Judy´s family appear along her parents too. The player gets to know them more during Nick and Judy´s visit there. - Gideon Grey: The best baker in Bunnyburrow. Is suspected of a crime in there he didn´t commit, so Nick and Judy have to clear his name. - Josh Ratchfield: A new character, who is a suspicious coyote working as the head of the Internal Affairs and proves to be a thorn in the sides of both Nick and Judy. Eventually, he is revealed to be behind the crime waves and serves as the main villain of the game. Cases 1. The Disappearance of McHorn: One of the ZPD officers has disappeared during one of Nick and Judy´s patrols during an accident near the headquarters. The player must find the location of the accident and study it. 2. A New Approach: As the ZPD seems powerless against the new crime wave, the fox and the rabbit decide to become detectives. The player gets introduced to their safehouse and has to examine the clues found in the previous mission there. The next five missions can be played in whatever order the player wants. 3. Helping an Old Friend Out: During the crime wave, the Otterton home was robbed of it´s valuables. Nick and Judy must find the thieves. 4. A Vixen In Distress: Finnick needs Nick´s help in saving his kidnapped girlfriend Skye. Nick disguises as a janitor during this mission, and here is also the player´s first encounter with Mr.Big. 5. I See Fire: The arson department of the ZPD needs Nick and Judy´s help in saving a squirrel family from a burning building. 6. Damning Evidence: Somebody got photos of the culprits behind the accident in the first level, but the cameras have been stolen. Judy has to find out where they have been taken. 7. Her Royal Escort: Nick has to serve as Gazelle´s escort during her dinner, spying on suspicious mammals around her. The next two missions will play a big part in the story again. 8. The Return of An Old Enemy: Judy goes undercover to the prison to get information from Bellwether, who had connections to the criminals behind the wave. 9. Undercover Date: Bellwether´s clues lead to a fancy nightclub frequented by the most important members of the Zootopian underworld. Nick and Judy have to go there having a date undercover, which will be one of their first big romantic moments. 10. A Baker Framed: Back at Bunnyburrow, Gideon Gray has been framed for poisoning some of his customers, including Gazelle herself who has gotten sick. Nick and Judy must find a way to clear his name and cure the sick mammals. He meets Judy´s family here too. 11. Country Crooks: In the Annual Carrot Festival of Bunnyburrow, Judy must use her connections in her hometown to discover the mob members living there. During the case, she and Nick have another moment bonding together. 12. Repaying The Favor: In gratitude of saving Skye, Finnick volunteers to help Nick in discovering a contraband stash in one of the shadier parts of the city. 13. Ara-Bunny Nights: Judy goes undercover disguised as a dancing girl in Sahara Square in order to stop a mysterious cult meeting there. 14. Ambushed!: After getting taken hostage by a gang of dingos in Outback Island, Judy must escape their underground lair and nab necessary evidence from there with her. The next three will be crucial missions again. 15. The Past Unfolding: As the Internal Affairs meddles with our heroes too much, they have to find their information regarding the strange crimes from other sources. Nick and Judy have to meet his mother, who might know something about this. 16. An Aura of Suspicion: Mrs.Wilde wasn´t at her home, but has left clues leading to a hidden location. Judy must help Nick find the clues and use them to find it. 17. A Shocking Revelation: The vixen reveals surprising things from her past and that there´s a conspiracy against our heroes brewing somewhere. Judy must protect Nick and her at all costs while they escort Mrs.Wilde to safety, and it makes her realize how much Nick does mean to her. 18. A Cleanup Operation: Somebody has caused a willful pollution at Rainforest District and made it look like the ZPD´s fault. Judy must find out who did it. 19. Big Assistance: Mr Big decides to help Judy in her next undercover case. She must use the information he gave to her in order to discover evidence against a smuggling ring. 20. Return of the Nighthowler: The infamous drug is being used at the mammals again. With the help of Mrs Otterton´s information, Judy needs to find the stash and destroy it. 21. Racket Raid: Nick and Judy go to another bar at the Marshlands undercover in order to stop racketeers from the enemy organization. The fox disguises as a bartender here. 22. Everybody´s Favorite Sloth: Somebody has been forging documents and distributing them from the DMV´s of the city. With the slow but steady help of Flash, Judy must solve the case. The last four missions will serve as the end of the game. 23. On the Run: Nick and Judy have been framed for an attempted murder, and they must avoid being caught while finding out the real culprit. 24. The Truth Is Revealed: Much to their surprise, Bellwether helps our heroes in finding out who was really behind it all. Before going to the final battles, Judy poignantly confesses her love to Nick, who does the same. 25. Saving the ZPD: The leader of the Internal Affairs, Josh Ratchfield, is revealed to be behind everything. Judy must save all the ZPD members that had disappeared during the time. 26. The Final Clash: Judy and Nick must find Josh and stop him once and for all before he has taken over the city. Notes - The gameplay of Zootopia: A City In Peril is slightly inspired by the Sly Cooper series as well as the Rockstar game LA Noire - This takes place two years after Zootopia. At this point, Nick and Judy have already dated a couple of times, but their romance is only about to really start in this story. - Some missions can be played only with Judy, some only with Nick, and with some the player can choose which one he or she wants to play as. Some missions can be even played as co-op. - The hidden collectibles in the game include Zootopian newspapers, Gazelle´s CDs, Bunnyburrow recipes and costumes for both Nick and Judy. To get a 100% completion, all of these must be discovered. - There are several Disney references and Easter eggs scattered across the game; for example, some of the hidden costumes the player can unlock for Nick and Judy include outfits from movies like Robin Hood, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. - Even though Jack Savage doesn´t appear in this game, he is still mentioned as the favorite action hero of both Nick and Judy, since he is basically the James Bond of Zootopia here. References to Savage Skies are present there too. - Several scrapped characters have cameos in the game, like Honey and Swinton. - All of the locations in Zootopia will play a part here. Not just the ones in the movie, but the ones not explored yet like Marshlands, Nocturnal District and Outback Island too. - Outside the main game, almost all of the minigames can be played in multiplayer too. - In this game´s upcoming sequel, the player can create their own character, being able to pick his or her species, gender and everything. (More coming soon, like details on the missions) Category:Video games Category:Fictional video games Category:Fanon Category:What if-scenarios Category:Hypothetical stuff Category:Sequels Category:WIP Category:GrandmamasCannolis fanon Category:Open world games